Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical device.
Related Art
A stereoscopic display device, which is equipped with a light guide plate, a light source provided on an edge of the light guide plate, and a mask or a lens array disposed on the front surface of the light guide plate in a parallax barrier system or in a lens array system, is publicly known (for example, Patent Document 1).                Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-008464        